deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss VS Mitsuru
Weiss VS Mitsuru is the upcoming 110th episode of Death Battle, featuring Weiss Schnee from the RWBY series and Mitsuru Kirijo from the Persona series in a battle between ice-cold summoners. Weiss will be voiced by Kara Eberle and Mitsuru will be voiced by Corey Pettit. Description RWBY's Ice Queen goes head to head with Persona's heiress of the Kirijo Group in a chilling battle to the death! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Weiss Schnee (*Cues: Qrow vs. Winter - RWBY: Volume 3*) Wiz: The world of Remnant is known for many things. The vicious creatures called Grimm, the Hunters and Huntresses committed to fighting them, and the Schnee Family. Boomstick: Yeah, they're kinda like royalty, and their princess is Weiss Schnee. As the heiress to the Family Company, she grew up in a pretty cold home. Pun intended. Wiz: The Schnee Family expected a lot from Weiss. It was considered essential that she live up to their highly influential name. Boomstick: Too bad for them, she had her own plans! Wiz: Rejecting her father's wishes to remain at home, Weiss left to attend Beacon Academy and train to become a huntress, literally putting the W in Team RWBY. Within just a year, Weiss established her own name by herself, saving the kingdom on more than one occasion, and doing so with her trusty blade, Myrtenaster. Boomstick: And that's my cue! Merc-nasty here is a multi-action rapier with a 3-foot long blade. But guess what? It's also a gun! Instead of a plain-old cross guard, it's got a six slot revolver-style chamber that Weiss fills with bullets colored like the rainbow. Wiz: Well, they're not exactly bullets. They are vials of Dust, which she can fire to enhance her weapon and skills. Ironically, the Schnee Dust Company is by far, one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust. Mitsuru Kirijo Wiz: In the early 2000s, you'd be hard-pressed to find someone in Japan who didn't know of the Kirijo Group, a global conglomerate involved in nearly every aspect of daily life. And the heiress to this impressive company was a young girl named Mitsuru Kirijo. Boomstick: But unknown to her, the family company was into some pretty sketchy stuff. Her grandpa started experimenting with some sort of mental world called the Mind Place. Wiz: Or more officially, the Collective Unconscience, a realm connected to every living being's sub-conscious mind. And within the Collective Unconscience dwells Shadows, fragments of human psyche which often appear as malicious monsters. Boomstick: They're basically demons. Wiz: Kind of. However, there is another sort more directly integrated with the minds of individual people, effectively becoming their Shadow Selves. Boomstick: So, some of them are demons who want to kill you, and some of them are demons that are part of your brain? Wiz: Eh, close enough. Boomstick: Well, Gramps tried to get the Shadows himself, but as anyone who tries to summon demons will tell ya, don't... don't do that. Trust me. It never works out. And when it does... it doesn't. Wiz: Chaos Incarnate erupted. The resulting explosion from his experiment released the Shadows into reality to prey on an unsuspecting populous. And unveiled the Tartarus, a citadel between worlds. The Earth was drastically changed with a new Dark Hour, an extra hour of time occurring at midnight. Boomstick: Most folks didn't notice though, the world basically freezes in time during the Dark Hour including people. So nobody's gotta pick up a new 25-hour clock because when the hour runs up, everything continues like nothing happened. It's like getting an extra hour of secret sleep. Wiz: But some people are able to operate during this hour, including Mitsuru which she decided to take full advantage of. Boomstick: Yeah, she felt pretty guilty about her family basically ruining everything and sending hundreds of murder-monsters into the world. So, she swore to fix her grandpappy's mess! Wiz: And while she's certainly skilled with a rapier thanks to her time in Fencing Club, a single sword would never be enough to combat the hordes of Shadows. Luckily, her first experience with the Dark Hour helped her out in this regard. Boomstick: That's one way of putting it, she and her dad were almost murdered by spooky Shadows. Wiz: But this event also led to an awakening. With the threat of death itself near seconds away, Mitsuru dug deep within and found a new weapon, her Shadow Self. Boomstick: And that's how she became a Person user. Wiz: "Persona" user. Boomstick: Yeah, that's what I said. Wiz: Thanks to this fateful night, Mitsuru can summon a manifestation of her personality known as a Persona. This was Penthesilea, who would eventually evolve into her ultimate form, Artemisia. Boomstick: Artie is the best non-imaginary friend you could ask for. She's got all sorts of powerful ice spells, she can heal Mitsuru's wounds, drain someone's energy and add it to Mitsuru's own and she can blow people up with Mega-dil-uh-um... it's a big purple kaboom that ignores Special Defenses. Anyway, and to top it all off, she's got a kinky ice whip. (A whip sound effect is heard.) Wiz: While Artemisia cannot be really killed, she does have her limits. When a Persona is overtaxed or takes too much damage, it becomes broken and unusable for a short time. Boomstick: And since Artemisia is technically part of Mitsuru's mind, when the Persona gets hurt, so does she. Wiz: But this connection also grants Mitsuru her own set of special powers, she's physically superior to most others. She can also sense the locations of people and layouts of buildings through analytical clairvoyance. She's also immune to ice and the cold, so I'm not really sure why she needs that giant fur coat. Death Battle (*Cues: Winter Sonata - Therewolf Media*) Mitsuru: Such good form. You fight with a sense of ease. Weiss: Thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere. Mitsuru: Fighting with ice? Ironic, and a waste of time. Artemisia! Weiss: Can't touch me, Ice Queen! Huh, so that's what it's like. Results Original Track The song used for this fight is Winter Sonata composed by Therewolf Media. The image used has Weiss's and Mitsuru's swords clashing downward with a cluster of ice crystals behind them. On either side are patches of white mist or fog. The first part of the song's title could reference how both fighters are known as "Ice Queens" which is most prominently seen in the winter season. The "Sonata" half of the name adds a fancy heir to it, which is fitting given their status as heiresses to their respective companies. Trivia * The connections between Weiss and Mitsuru are that they both wield a rapier, have ice abilities, and the power to summon sword-wielding entities to help them in battle. In addition, they are heiresses to powerful companies and fight dark creatures (Grimm and Shadows respectively). They are also both core members of a team (Team RWBY and SEES, respectively). They are also a part of a royal-like family with their own company. * Since Weiss and Mitsuru both appear in the video game BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, this is possibly the first BBTAG-themed Death Battle. *This is the second Web Series VS Video Games themed episode, after Yang VS Tifa. ** Coincidentally, both episodes feature a RWBY character. * This is the second Death Battle to feature combatants that mainly use ice-related abilities, after Sub-Zero VS Glacius. *This is the 12th Females themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Felicia VS Taokaka, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Ivy VS Orchid, Yang VS Tifa, Cammy VS Sonya, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This would be "fifth" Death Battle in which one of the combatants is voiced by their official voice actor. The first four being Yang VS Tifa and Meta VS Carolina, (although, technically unconfirmed) Naruto VS Ichigo and Ultron VS Sigma respectively. *This is the first episode since Balrog VS TJ Combo to feature a track from the source material as part of the analysis. **This is likely done because Weiss is from RWBY, which is owned by Rooster Teeth, the same company that owns Death Battle. Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Element' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles